The invention relates to a device for the complete emptying of a tube comprising a tube body with a tube head and a tube opening located in the latter, with the device comprising a base body with a slot-shaped tube receptacle as well as a shaft rotatable in the base body having a retaining fixture for the crimped end of a tube and the shaft being rotatable in the base body to roll up the tube body on the shaft and the tube contents being expressible by pulling the tube body through the slot-shaped tube receptacle.
A device for the emptying of tubes of the type mentioned at the beginning is described, for example, in DE 297 17 321 U1. The known device is supposed to make it possible to completely squeeze synthetic tubes empty. To this end, for the purpose of emptying, synthetic tubes are rolled up in infinitely variable and space-saving fashion on a slotted shaft with a wheel mounted in a pipe.
During the emptying process, particularly of metal tubes having a tube head following a truncated cone surface and a subsequent cylinder-shaped tube opening, there arises the problem that a complete emptying can not be done by means of the known device since residues of the tube contents will remain in the tube head because it can not be pulled through the slot-shaped tube receptacle. In the case of valuable tube contents such as, for example, hair dying agents, ointments or crèmes, a complete emptying may lead to considerable cost savings.
DE 203 10 094 U1 describes a squeezing device to squeeze out tubes made of a synthetic material with a tube head equipped with an outlet nozzle and a tube hose attached thereto. The squeezing device consists of a clamping piece with a transversal slot that compresses the tube hose and is characterized in that the clamping piece has a pressure form contoured to the tube head in form-fitting fashion and that it can be attached to the tube head on the side of the hose.